La hermosa criatura y la chica de los ojos rojos
by MidoRi-Su
Summary: Una misteriosa criatura rapta a una bella chica, la cual no pone resistencia y a partir de ese día empiezan a vivir juntas, lo cual hace que amabas empiecen a sentir algo la una por la otra.
1. La irónica manera en la que todo empezo

**Notas: **Esta es la primera historia que subo así que no sé cómo va a estar, aunque espero que les guste :)La historia no va a ser muy larga, la verdad no sé cuántos capítulos tenga ya que no soy de esas personas que empiezan a escribir y ya tienen cuantos capítulos va a tener, cuantas paginas tendrá casi que ya saben cuántas letras va a contener. Puede que tal vez empiece un poco lenta pero no se preocupen no va a durar mucho tiempo así. Los personajes son míos, yo las cree (creo que la palabra lobesa no existe en el diccionario y es una que utilizo mucho pero ñe ustedes entienden :p) y pues dicho esto espero que les guste y si así fue déjenmelo saber ^_^

Era un dia nublado y con tormenta caían rayos sobre la villa brillante(irónico verdad) bueno en lo que iba...mientras esto ocurría, en un lugar muy lejos de ahí una chica corría en lo profundo del bosque cuando se topó con una misteriosa criatura. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, los de la creatura desprendían un brillo inhumano. cuando la chica se estaba perdiendo en su mirada un relámpago las deslumbro unos segundos para después dejarlas otra vez solo viendo sus sombras , pero este corto tiempo le vasto a la humana para darse cuenta de las características de la "persona" enfrente de ella; parecía normal tenía el cabello largo y brillante de un tono rojizo, piel blanca que casi se podría jurar que era suave y unos ojos verdes pero lo que marcaba la diferencia entre lo normal y lo que no era que estaba parada en cuatro patas, en su cabeza se posaban un par de orejas y de su trasero sobresalía una cola grande y esponjosa; la chica no podía creer lo que tenía frente sus ojos y mucho menos cómo reaccionar, todo alrededor de ellas se encontraba en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era la pesada respiración de la que al parecer era mitad humana mitad lobo y los latidos de la chica que cada vez iban en aumento, otro relámpago cayo y la chica vio como la creatura de estar en cuatro patas paso a estar en dos, viéndola así se pudo dar cuenta que la lobesa era un poco más alta que ella, pero viendo esta realidad el miedo se apoderó más de ella y comenzó a temblar, que pasaría con ella fue lo que se preguntaba la humana, la pelirroja ceso el silencio y abrió su boca para hablar

-Me viste?...Me viste, verdad?

Estas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica la cual se quedó callada e inmóvil, pero esto no impidió que la creatura se le acercara y la tomara bruscamente de los hombros y le dijera en un tono de malicia mientras se relamía los labios

-Aunque no me contestes sé que me viste sino tu débil corazón no estaría latiendo tan rápidamente

La humana seguía callada y estatil, la lobesa se desesperó por no obtener respuesta de la chica y le grito

-Ya que conoces mi secreto no tengo otra opción, lo lamento pero todo fue tu culpa, así que empiézate a olvidar de tu antigua vida

Terminando de decir esto la pelirroja tomo a la humana y la cargo sobre su espalda. Entonces en cuestión de segundos ya estaban kilómetros adelante de donde se encontraban anteriormente, la humana solo pensaba que rápida es ...pero como no podría serlo si es mitad lobo, la pelirroja se movía como si flotara a través de los árboles, la chica estaba fascinada por lo que veía y sentía, por ese momento dejo de sentir aquel temor y se propuso a disfrutar del aire, después de unos minutos abrió sus ojos y se percató que ahora se encontraban corriendo sobre una montaña, estaban en lo más alto y había dejado de llover así que todo estaba iluminado. A los lejos se encontraba una cueva, la chica al ver que se dirigían hacia allá solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo y esperar. Cuando sintió que la lobesa paraba en seco abrió sus ojos y vio que se encontraba adentro de la cueva, esta era amplia muy amplia tenía muebles de madera, en el centro se encontraba una mesita del mismo material mencionaba atrás y en esta una taza que humeaba, al lado derecho de esta se encontraban "sillones" que se veían incomodísimos y en el lado izquierdo un intento de cocina.

Ella me bajo de su espalda y se dirigió hacia la mesa para después sentarse y tomar la taza, hizo todo esto sin establecer contacto visual conmigo yo solo me quede parada justo donde ella me había dejado, cuando termino de beber el líquido de su tasa aun sin voltear a verme me dijo

-Qué piensas pasarte todo el tiempo ahí parada, puedes moverte no te voy a comer si es lo que piensas

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me moví hacia un sillón para después sentarme, como lo esperaba estaba durísimo pero me asegure de no demostrar mi incomodidad aunque si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera cambiado mucho las cosas ya que ella seguía sin establecer contacto visual lo cual me estaba sacando de mis casillas, podría ser mitad lobo y lo que quieras pero que al menos tenga la decencia de explicar las cosas, me tumbe el miedo de encima, tome aire y le hable

-Oye...por qué no me volteas a ver cuándo me hablas?

La loba al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió y le contestó sin aun mirarla

-Pensé que eras muda niña, al fin te dignas a hablar

-Contéstame a lo que te pregunte, no evadas el tema

La pelirroja antes de contestar se sonrojo

-Es que...es que cuando te miro tu belleza me impacta, siento que si me quedo mirándote nunca más podre dejar de hacerlo

La humana quedo igualmente impactada pero por la respuesta que había obtenido, también se había sonrojado

Acaso esta bella creatura piensa que una simple humana como yo es bonita

-Que tonterías dices, yo soy horrible

Al terminar de escuchar esto la de ojos verdes por primera vez desde que llegaron ahí la volteo a ver y se acercó a ella tomándola de la cara

-Eso no es verdad, no son tonterías eres hermosa

-Me alagas pero simplemente no sé de donde sacas eso, quiero decir ya me viste bien

-Porque ya te vi bien opino eso, ósea tu tez blanca tu pelo igualmente blanco como una nube todo de ti es blanco a excepción de una cosa, tus ojos, tus ojos son deslumbrantes, son rojos, un rojo parecido a la sangre. Simplemente me cautivan

-A mí me cautivan los tuyos, tienen ese brillo que dice No soy humana. Sobre lo otro a mi parecer tu eres más hermosa, tu pelo incluso brilla y es muy suave y sobre tu cabeza tienes...tienes *Señalando las orejas* Puedo tocarlas?

No pude resistirme más y pregunte algo que no es muy correcto según a mi parecer, ella se quedó dudando un poco para después asentir con su cabeza, lentamente fui acercando mi mano a una de sus orejas para después acariciarla con suavidad, la loba solo cerro sus ojos y suspiro, cuando acabe de tocarla le dije en un tono decisivo

-Tienes que explicarme que está pasando, que es todo esto y por qué me trajiste hasta acá ah y si también porque te portaste de esa manera en el bosque si terminaste siendo tan amable

Ella solo se rascó la cabeza tratando de acomodar sus ideas para después comenzar a hablar

-Veamos por donde empiezo, veras desde siglos atrás nuestra raza ha existido pero fue decayendo por mil y un razones hasta el punto donde solo quedaban unos cuantos de la especie. Somos conocidos como lobos místicos con apariencia de humano para poder vivir entre ellos pero si mal no recuerdo un ancestro mío se revelo ante su dios y este como castigo a cada generación de nuestra raza no se le permitiría ocultar sus orejas, colmillos o cola lo cual por efecto no nos permitiría estar con tu gente, por ende tuvimos que mudarnos al bosque donde nos mantuvimos un tiempo pero la escasez de absolutamente todo nos venció hasta el punto donde puedo llegar a creer que yo soy la única que queda de nuestra especie

-Siento todo lo que tuviste que pasar...

-Akami, mi nombre es Akami

-Siento todo eso Akami, pero porque me trajiste hasta acá

-No lo sientas aparte fue culpa de uno de los míos tu gente nada que ver. Y con el otro punto pues de ahora en adelante te quedarás a vivir aquí, digo conoces mi secreto como se yo que no se lo vas a ir a contar a alguien ya que si se lo contarás a una persona todo el pueblo es capaz de enterarse y venir con antorchas y trinchos a querer matarme, así que para ahorrarme todo ese show te mantendré en mi casa, no te preocupes te proporcionare comida y cama, todo lo necesario para ti

-No tengo otra opción verdad?

-Lamento decirte que no, pero no te preocupes mañana te daré un tour por los alrededores a penas y amanezca

-Shiro

-Eeehh? No entiendo, es algún código humano o algo así

-Jajaja no, soy Shiro ese es mi nombre, como no lo preguntaste pues te lo digo, es importante conocernos si vamos a vivir juntas de ahora en adelante

- Guau no me imaginaria que lo tomarás tan natural, ósea una loba te dice que nunca más te dejara bajar con los humanos y tú lo que dices es En ese caso llevémonos bien , en verdad me sorprendes Shiro, pero no te preocupa tu familia?

-Para serte sincera no tengo familia, estaba allá abajo sola, sin nadie que velará por mí, esto es mejor que eso

La pelirroja solo se limitó a sonreír tomarle una mano a la peliblanca para después besarla y decirle

-En ese caso estoy a tus órdenes

-Esa debería ser mi frase

Cuando Shiro acabo de decir esto tomo la mano de la lobesa e imitó sus acciones besándosela

Ya era tarde y estaba oscureciendo cuando a la peliblanca le estaba ganando el sueño y estaba a punto de caer dormida sobre el sillón pero por más que quisiera la incomodidad de este se lo impedía, la pelirroja dándose cuenta de esto le dijo en un susurro mientras se acostaba a lo largo del sillón y le extendía los brazos a la más pequeña para que se acurrucara entre ella

-Ven aquí, yo soy mucho más cómoda y más calientita que este pedazo de madera

Shiro no lo dudó ni un segundo y se dirigió hacia los brazos de la lobesa para acurrucarse entre su pelo y abrazarla, con esto hecho pudo confirmar la calidez que desprendía Akami de su cuerpo

-Lo siento estos sillones deben de estar muy duros para ti, verdad?

-No te preocupes contigo a mi lado todo se vuelve acogedor

La peliblanca decía esto mientras hundía su cabeza en la extensa y rojiza cabellera de la loba

Al parecer Akami me transmitía confianza en lugar de miedo, me daba amor en lugar de malos tratos y me cuidaba, esa noche algo cambio en mí. Sentirla ahí tan cerca de mí y demostrándome tal afecto hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir cada vez más fuerte, ella se sentiría igual? Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por el movimiento de dos orejas para después oír una voz

-Porque tu corazón late de esa manera, me sigues teniendo desconfianza, me tienes miedo?

Su voz se oía preocupada como si de verdad le importará lo que yo estuviera sintiendo

-No nada de eso, estoy tan feliz de haberme topado contigo en el bosque de no ser así nunca hubiera podido acurrucarme en el pelo de una persona tan hermosa, sé que normalmente una persona normal estaría en pánico y casi deseándose sacar los ojos pero yo no soy normal, tal vez al principio te tuve pavor pero en lo poco que hemos hablado me he dado cuenta de que eres una buena persona que no le haría daño a nadie a menos que fuera de vida o muerte, así que estoy feliz de que me hayas raptado Akami , gracias

-Wow, de verdad eres increíble nadie más se lo habría tomado como tú, supongo que eres única y no me alagues demasiado que me sonrojo

-Yo solo digo la verdad, nada más que la verdad

Al momento de decir esto la peliblanca movió su rostro de tal forma que quedó cara a cara con el de la lobesa, los corazones de ambas latían, las dos sabían que algo cambiaba adentro de ellas, algo grande, la pelirroja viendo a la peliblanca enfrente de ella le dijo

-Shiro eres hermosa

Esto hizo que la mencionada se sonrojara mientras que la otra bajaba su cabeza para evitar que se notara su vergüenza, Shiro solo apunto a abrazarla más fuerte haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran más y se volvió a acurrucar en la cabellera de la loba para después susurrarle y darle un beso en su peluda oreja

-Tú eres aún más hermosa Akami

Las dos chicas supieron que algo cambio esa noche algo que las llevaría a un lugar nuevo y desconocido para ambas


	2. Una noche solo para las dos

Hola, pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo, este es MUCHO mas largo que el primero (espero que nos les moleste), lo único que les digo si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia o lo que sea háganme lo saber ;)...por cierto como dije antes esta historia es corta así que el siguiente capitulo va a ser el final, dicho esto espero que disfruten del capitulo. ... Oh cierto casi lo olvido si no se dieron cuenta el genero cambio e.e así que si nos les gusta el Lemon (aunque eso es imposible ya que, a quien no le gusta el Lemon(?)pues...lo siento :v ahora si ya no los entretengo mas para que puedan leer.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí en el sillón pero para mi sorpresa mi almohada ya no era la cabellera de la pelirroja sino un manto de hojas que la verdad no me puedo quejar estaba cómodo pero nada como el cabello de ella, cuando me levanté la busque con la mirada para encontrarla sentada de espaldas mío en el piso y delante de ella su mesa con la taza humeante y un líquido verde adentro de esta, me levanté lo más cuidadosamente posible pero nada podía contra su oído, sabiendo que yo ya estaba despierta se voltio hacia mí para sonreírme y decirme

-Buenos días mi pequeño pájaro enjaulado, como dormiste?

Al finalizar de escuchar su pregunta lo único que hice fue a abrazarla por detrás acurrucarme en su rojizo cabello y decirle

-Contigo a mi lado como no podría haber dormido bien

La lobesa se sorprendió por su respuesta y su acción pero no la separo al contrario apoyo su cabeza en uno de los brazos de la humana que le rodeaban el cuello y cerro sus ojos dispuesta a relajarse

-Akami eres tan suave que podría quedarme dormida aquí todo el día

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo de tu piel , simplemente acogedora

Las dos chicas estaban a punto de caer dormidas pero el estómago de la pelirroja rugió lo que hizo que esta levantara su cabeza de donde la tenía sostenida y se parara

-Qué pasa? Tienes hambre?

La lobesa solo volteo a ver a Shiro con sus manos en el estómago y una mueca en la cara para después decirle

-No preguntes lo obvio

La peliblanca solo se quedó callada y se puso de espaldas a ella, la lobesa viendo que su respuesta no había sido la correcta se acercó a Shiro para abrazarla y decirle

-Lo siento, no debí de haberte respondido a sí, y si tengo hambre, mucha hambre ya que ayer no pude cenar

La peliblanca se convenció de la palabras de la peliroja y así le correspondió al abrazo

-Soy buena cocinando, quieres que yo te prepare algo?

-No es que quiera rechazar tu oferta, al contrario me encantaría pero necesito recobrar fuerzas y la comida de humanos no sirve mucho para eso. Yo saldré a comer tu quédate aquí y no salgas ya que si algo te pasa no podre protegerte

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo, prometo que no seré un estorbo

-No es que te considere un estorbo para nada, pero cuando cazo mis instintos salen será un show desagradable y sangriento

-No me importa, si voy a vivir contigo eso implica aceptarte y conocer todo sobre ti

-Si insistes no tengo otra opción que llevarte conmigo, pero prepárate para lo que veras

Yo solo asentí y ella me cargo en su espalda igual que el dia anterior, salimos corriendo de la cueva, bajamos la montaña y llegamos a una extensa pradera donde se encontraban unos conejos comiendo del pasto, me bajo de su espalda y me escondió en un arbusto mientras ella se iba a esconder cerca de un árbol en posición de asecho, empezó a caminar en cuatro patas sigilosamente hacia una de sus presas, cuando me volteo a ver me guiño un ojo y sonrió supe que el show estaba por comenzar Tu puedes decía yo en mi mente, hubo un punto donde la perdí de vista y cuando menos me lo esperaba ella salió de su escondite para avalancharse sobre un conejo, el cual viéndola se echó a correr, pero Akami no tardo mucho para alcanzarlo y tomarlo con la boca de una forma despiadada, podía ver como sus colmillos se clavaban en la piel del animal para ser exactos justamente en su cuello, la sangre brotaba a montones y el conejo seguía convulsionándose de dolor fue ahí cuando Akami apretó más sus mandíbulas y decapito al animal, fue una escena simplemente magnifica y horrorosa a la vez ya que cuando esta lo apretó salió del cuello de la presa sangre a presión y toda le caía en el rostro a la loba, el conejo de ser blanco se convirtió en un cadáver sin cabeza color carmesí, después de esto ella dejo el cuerpo en el piso y comenzó con sus garras(uñas largas ) y colmillos a despellejar al animal cuando acabo de hacerlo el cuerpo parecía ahora un trapo viejo color rosa carnoso. Akami volvió a sujetar el conejo en su boca y se lo llevo hasta un árbol donde se acostó para después empezárselo a comer, se veía en su cara que se estaba dando un festín, cuando acabo se dirigió a mi caminando en dos piernas para después tomarme entre sus brazos y dirigirnos de vuelta a la cueva. Cuando llegamos ella se limpió la cara y la boca después se sentó a lado mío

-Perdón si la escena fue muy gráfica, no pude contenerme

-No te preocupes adore como destrozaste a ese conejo y lo devoraste, dime estas satisfecha ahora?

-En verdad que eres rara y si estoy completamente llena

Cuando voltee a verla me di cuenta que tenía una pequeña herida en la mano de donde salían pequeñas gotas de sangre

-Tienes una herida en tu mano, como te la hiciste ?

-No sé si le puedas llamar herida, solo es un pequeño raspón que me hice con un cadillo

Cuando acabo de decir su frase tome su mano y metí en mi boca el dedo "herido" para así limpiar el líquido rojo, todo esto lo hice con cuidado para no causarle dolor y yo ...yo simplemente disfrute del dulce pero a la vez amargo sabor de su sangre

Cuando la peliblanca acabo de chupar el dedo de la pelirroja esta se sonrojo y para evitar demostrar su vergüenza evadió el tema con una pregunta

-*Con una sonrisa nerviosa* Que te parece si salimos hacia la primera parada del tour?

Yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y esperar a que ella me tomara entre sus brazos, no paso mucho para que esto ocurriera. Salimos de la cueva nuevamente para un lugar desconocido para mí. A mitad de camino le pregunte

-Como es el lugar al que vamos ?

-Secreto

Contesto la loba con una sonrisa en su cara

- Falta mucho

-Tal vez- volvió a contestar la pelirroja con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando ella me bajo de su espalda para que yo quedara fascinada con la vista enfrente de mis ojos, habíamos llegado a una parte fascinante del bosque. En frente de mis ojos se encontraba una catarata, era enorme, para ser sincera era la primera vez que veía una, así que para mí era algo imponente, la pelirroja me sacó de mis pensamientos con sus palabras

-Bienvenida a mi cascada favorita, bueno es la única que conozco pero estoy segura que es una de las más hermosas

-Es bellísima, yo había visto unas cuantas en libros pero nada comparado con esto

-El lago donde desemboca el agua es un poco profundo, sabes nadar?

Por toda la conmoción y emoción del momento había olvidado algo, un pequeño detalle, yo no sé nadar

-Disculpa pero la verdad se me había olvidado que nunca aprendí a nadar

La lobesa se quedó pensando un poco rato para después pegarse en una mano con la otra en forma de puño como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea

-Ese no es ningún problema, yo te llevare en la espalda todo el tiempo

-Esa es una buena idea Akami

-Aka dime aka, Akami es demasiado largo

Terminando de decir esto yo solo asentí con la cabeza y una sonrisa en la cara para después sentir dos brazos que me cargaron y me posaron sobre su espalda, yo me sujete fuerte pasando mis brazos por su cuello cuidando de no estar ahorcándola y me deje caer suavemente sobre su espalda

-Prepárate para la adrenalina mi pequeña cosita blanca

Justo al terminar su frase empezó a correr hacia la cima de la catarata, yo me sorprendí ya que pensé que solo íbamos a saltar a lago no que íbamos a dar un clavado desde la cima, pero no me dio tiempo de reclamar ya que cuando alcé la vista me di cuenta que ya nos encontrábamos en la parte más alta de la catarata, se oía el estruendoso sonido del agua cayendo a presión y golpeándose contra las rocas, fue ahí cuando la pelirroja me dijo algo pero yo no pude escucharla debido al ruido que causaba el agua cayendo, cuando iba a preguntarle que me había dicho esta salto hacia el vacío cubierto de agua, en ese momento fue como si el tiempo pasara en cámara lenta podía sentir el cabello de aka en mi cara y algunos mechones incluso entrando en mi boca, el viento golpeándome fuertemente en el rostro y el agua de la catarata cayendo sobre mi impulsándome hacia abajo, yo solo atiné a sostenerme más fuerte de la pelirroja sintiendo que me caía y así volví a sentir que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad pero ya no pude ver mucho más porque caí al agua con un gran impulso, pensé que me caería de nuevo pero la pelirroja nunca me soltó. Una vez que nos encontramos en la orilla ella me bajo y se sentó en la tierra, estábamos totalmente empapadas entonces ella me dijo que haría una fogata así que se fue a buscar madera. Cuando regreso la armo y la encendió proporcionándonos así calor, me di cuenta que su cola se había esponjado así que le dije

-Quieres que la cepille y seque por ti

-Va a ser un poco laborioso pero si quieres hazlo...solo que con cuidado porque...

-Porque? No la voy a maltratar ni jalar, si eso es lo que te preocupa

-No, no es eso es que la verdad es que es un punto muy sensible. Mi cola es sumamente sensible así que no quiero que me pase algo vergonzoso

La peliblanca captó el mensaje de la lobesa así que con delicadeza tomo la cola de la peliroja y con sus manos comenzó a acariciarla como si fueran un cepillo, la lobesa solo suspiraba conteniendo lo que sentía, Shiro seguía con lo suyo, se dio cuenta que la cola de la lobesa estaba pesada debido al agua asique con mucha gentileza la exprimió pero al parecer fue un poco brusca ya que esta acción hizo que la peliroja soltara un gemido, Shiro viendo esto dejó en el piso su cola para después disculparse, la pelirroja tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y la peliblanca igual ya que ese gemido fue causado por ella

-Lo siento aka, no fue mi intención trate de ser lo más delicada posible pero, pero creo que no fue suficiente

La pelirroja viendo que la peliblanca se estaba sintiendo demasiado culpable se acercó a ella para abrazarla

-No fue tu culpa, de hecho lo hiciste muy bien y por favor continua

La lobesa dijo esto mientras tomaba su propia cola para posarla sobre las manos de Shiro la cual se quedó sorprendida pero poco después reanudó a peinarle y secarle la cola a Akami, la cual tuvo que aguantar más de un gemido, cuando la peliblanca acabo y dejo delicadamente la cola en el piso Akami hablo

-Muchas gracias por sus servicios Srta. Shiro

-No hay de que chica loba

Cuando acabaron decir sus frases se pudo escuchar una carcajada de parte de las dos

-Te gusta el pescado Shiro?

-Si me gusta el pescado, es una de mis comidas favoritas

El sol se estaba empezando a poner así que era hora de cenar la pelirroja obteniendo una respuesta positiva acerca del pescado se levantó y fue a pescar algunos, cuando regreso traía en cada una de sus manos dos pescados a los cuales ya una vez sentada les incrusto un palo para que atoraran en la tierra a lado de la fogata y se cocinaran, cuando estuvieron listos cada quien agarro un par y comenzaron a comer aunque en el caso de una era devorar

-Ese pescado estuvo delicioso, verdad shiro

-Tienes razón fue uno de los mejores pescados que he comido en toda mi vida

Las chicas se la pasaron platicando de temas triviales hasta que la lobesa dijo

-Es hora de regresar ya que no tardan en salir los lobos a cazar chicas lindas

-Ja..ja...ja mira como tiemblo de miedo, sería terrible si un lobo nos encontrará, nuestro destino seria incierto

Después de un par de carcajadas la pelirroja cargo en sus brazos a la peliblanca y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, cuando llegaron la loba se dio cuenta que Shiro ya estaba dormida Así que la dejo sobre el sillón pero está sintiendo lo duro de la madera se despertó pero sin levantarse abrió los ojos y cruzando miradas con la lobesa casi en un tobo de súplica le dijo

-Duerme conmigo aka, por favor duerme a mi lado...quiero sentirte cerca

La pelirroja sonrojada acato a lo que le pedía la peliblanca y se acostó a su lado, la de ojos rojos la abrazo fuertemente acercando más sus cuerpos, los corazones de las dos chicas latían a mil por hora, era obvio que algo pasaba en ellas pero todavía no querían dejarlo salir.

-Te quiero mucho aka, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho. Gracias por la increíble aventura del dia de hoy

-Yo te quiero más mi pequeña Shiro y por lo otro de nada, para mí también fue una experiencia nueva ir acompañada, por cierto no olvides que mañana iremos a un lugar diferente

Yo solo asentí para después darle un beso en la mejilla y acurrucarme sobre su pecho ella solo me sonrió y apoyo suavemente su cabeza sobre la mía

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que ella seguía durmiendo así que me levanté lo más cuidadosamente posible y me puse a examinar los alrededores de la cueva, mi estómago rugió indicándome que le diera algo de comer así que me acerqué a la cocina pero no encontré nada comestible así que decidí salir de la cueva para buscar aunque sea unas frutas

Había pasado aproximadamente un poco más de media hora desde que la peliblanca había salido cuando se despertó la loba, la cual sintiendo ningún peso encima de ella se sorprendió y se levantó rápidamente para después buscar a Shiro con la mirada a través de toda la casa pero no hubo rastros de la peliblanca, la pelirroja estaba asustada, si su pequeña había salido de la cueva cualquier cosa le pudo haber pasado

-Shiro!- grito para así confirmar que la mencionada no se encontrará dentro de la casa, viendo que no era así salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el bosque donde estuvo un buen rato gritando el nombre de la peliblanca casi hasta el punto de quedarse afónica, no la encontró en lo profundo del bosque así que su último recurso fue ir a la pradera cuando llego ahí estaba totalmente empapada de sudor y su lengua colgaba afuera de su boca, se recuperó y empezó a buscar a la de ojos rojos .Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida en ese lugar y pasarse a otro alcanzo a ver entre los arbustos una distinguible cabellera color blanca viendo esto se acercó a toda velocidad hacia ella, Shiro sintiendo los pasos y la presencia de alguien más se paró para después voltearse y quedarse cara a cara con Akami, la peliblanca viéndola ahí pensó, que tal vez estaría enojada con ella por haberse salido sin su permiso

-Aka hola no creas que me iba a escapar...yo solo vine a recoger frutas yo, yo , yo nunca me...

En este momento la chica fue interrumpida por el sorpresivo abrazo de parte de la lobesa, la cual casi llorando le dijo

-Nunca te vuelvas a ir de esa manera, que haría yo si te pasa algo eh dime que haría yo!, no quiero perderte ya te encontré me moriría si te pierdo, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado nunca más, prometido?

-Aka...lo siento no fue mi intención preocuparte en verdad lo siento, nunca más lo volveré a hacer, prometido.

Aka solo la abrazo más fuerte dejando caer una lágrima causada por la angustia y el temor, la peliblanca viendo esto se paró de puntitas para alcanzar el cachete de la pelirroja y lo lamio para obtener su gota de lágrima, la lobesa se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que se sonrojo, la humana solo dijo

-Es dulce, igual que tu aka

Akami solo atino a bajar la cabeza para no mostrar el rojo de su cara, tomar a la peliblanca entre sus brazos la cual tenía en una mano una canasta llena de distintas frutas que había encontrado

-Volvamos a casa por ahora shiro

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza para después sentir el aire golpeándome el rostro, íbamos en dirección a la cueva en la cual yo le prepararía el desayuno a aka

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron a su hogar la más pequeña dejo la canasta en el taburete de la cocina para tomar todos los trastes necesarios, cuando tuvo todo listo se dispuso a empezar a cocinar pero fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta que unas simples frutas no la iban a llenar y si no la llenaban a ella menos llenarían a la pelirroja así que se acercó a la loba para explicarle la situación

-No te preocupes conseguiré carne fresca para las dos

-Está bien, solo no tardes mucho y ten cuidado por favor, ten mucho cuidado yo tampoco quiero perderte

La loba esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro para después asentir y salir a toda velocidad de la cueva

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que la pelirroja había salido pero a la peliblanca le pareció una eternidad, cuando shiro estaba a punto de salir para ver si alcanzaba a ver al menos a la distancia a la loba esta iba entrando a la casa y en la mano traía un par de conejos claramente muertos, se los entregó a la peliblanca y esta los puso sobre un plato para encender lo que se le podría llamar una estufa, cuando esta se calentó lo suficiente coloco delicadamente los dos conejos en el sartén. Mientras estos se cocinaban las dos chicas se pusieron a hablar

-Oye Aka de donde sacas todos tus artefactos y cosas, ósea vives en el bosque y estos son artefactos de humanos, los robas?

-No es exactamente robar, sabes algún dia los pagaré...eso creo

-Lo que tú digas

Shiro solo dejo salir una risa para después abrazar a la pelirroja y acurrucarse entre ella, después de un tiempo de permanecer en la misma posición Akami volteo su cara para quedar viendo a los ojos a la peliblanca la cual se sonrojo levemente por encontrarse tan cerca de la peliroja, las dos perdieron la noción del tiempo y sin darse cuenta ya tenían los ojos cerrados y sus bocas acercándose cada vez más la una a la otra, nada las iba a detener pero el olor de algo quemándose lo hizo, rápidamente la lobesa dándose cuenta de que lo que estuvo a punto de pasar se separó de la peliblanca y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-La comida se quema, shiro rápido haz algo la comida se quema

Shiro solo se levantó de su asiento y apagó el fuego, con un tono de molestia le dijo a la lobesa

-Los conejos cocinados desprenden un aroma de estar quemándose, es lo que te avisa que ya están listos

-Ok lo entiendo, no se mucho de cocina, pero tampoco es para que me hables en ese tono

-No es por tu ignorancia, es que hace un momento tú y yo estábamos a punto de...a punto de pero lo arruinaste

-Apunto de qué ?

Pregunto desafiante la loba mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de shiro

-Olvídalo! Solo siéntate en la mesa que ya es tiempo de comer. Mientras no estabas prepare un poco de té, espero que te guste

-Él te, si obvio, casi siempre estoy tomando te

-Me refiero a mi comida loba, espero que te guste mi comida

Dijo esto mientras ponía un plato con conejo en frente de la pelirroja para después ella servirse y sentarse en frente de la lobesa. Durante la comida ya ninguna de las dos hablo, cuando acabaron shiro solo se limitó a recoger los platos y lavarlos mientras la pelirroja seguía sentada viéndola fijamente, ninguna de las estaba en condiciones de negar que sentían algo la una por la otra

-Shiro la comida te quedo deliciosa, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi

La peliblanca se acercó a ella para alborotarle los cabellos y con una sonrisa en la cara decirle

-No tienes que agradecerme de nada Aka yo lo hago de corazón porque te a...porque te tengo aprecio

-Eres la única que le tendría aprecio a una criatura que la secuestro y la obliga a quedarse con ella

-Tu no me obligas, me quedo porque quiero, tal vez al principio si fue un poco de querer irme pero ahora no, piénsalo he tenido muchas oportunidades de escapar pero no lo he hecho porque no quiero hacerlo, lo que yo quiero es estar contigo Aka contigo, no importa donde sea pero si estoy contigo todo estará bien

-Yo siempre te protegeré mi cosita blanca, ahora halando de irnos es hora de hacerlo

Akami tomo a Shiro y la coloco sobre sus espalda

-A dónde vamos?

-Que no es obvio a la próxima parada del tour, así que sujétate bien

Las dos chicas salieron de la cueva a una velocidad increíble

Ese dia fuimos al claro del bosque, el siguiente me llevo al estanque "mágico" como ella lo llama, no sé porque le dice así, no me moleste en preguntar, el próximo fuimos a unas huertas donde "tomamos prestadas" algunas frutas lo cual fue claramente un robo pero no se le puede hacer nada cuando vives con una loba

Durante esos días el tiempo que las dos chicas habían pasado juntas hizo que ese sentimiento que tenían fuera creciendo cada vez más y más dentro de ellas, el cual ya no podrían guardar por mucho más tiempo. El dia siguiente seria su último dia de tour, por lo cual la lobesa estaba guardando el mejor lugar para el final

-Mañana es el último dia verdad? Que haremos después de los tours

-Ultimo dia mañana exacto y no te preocupes ya se nos ocurrirá algo, créeme nunca te aburres si estás conmigo

-Eso lo sé perfectamente

La peliblanca dijo esto entre bostezos así que la lobesa solo estiró sus brazos invitando a la humana a acurrucarse la cual inmediatamente lo hizo posando su cara extremadamente cerca de la de la lobesa, la peliroja sabía que tenía que hacer algo con lo que sentía pero no sabía exactamente que, la peliblanca también se encontraba en un dilema parecido. A la mañana siguiente las dos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, tomaron un desayuno rápido y emprendieron el viaje hasta el último destino del tour

-Ya casi llegamos al último destino?

-Tranquila no te desesperes pequeña, ya casi llegamos, solo un poco mas

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que la humana había efectuado su pregunta así que ya estaba empezando a desesperarse

-Aka eres una mentirosa dijiste que faltaba poco

-Lo siento, lo siento pero era la única manera de mantenerte callada durante el viaje

-Eres la peor loba que he conocido

-Punto uno soy la única loba que has conocido y punto dos aunque sea de lo peor sé que tú me quieres

La peliblanca se sonrojo al escuchar las últimas palabras de la lobesa porque eran verdad, pero aun así seguía un poco molesta

-No estés tan segura del punto numero dos

-Ya no te enojes tanto cosita bonita *señalando hacia adelante* ves ese pasaje, cruzándolo habremos llegado al lugar

-Más te vale loba

La pelirroja solo soltó una risita y siguió corriendo hacia el pasaje cubierto de enredaderas, una vez adentro de este la peliblanca se asombró con la vista ya que era una cueva que brillaba a causa del granito

-Wow aka ya viste brilla! Brilla! La cueva está brillando, es increíble

-Si ya sé que brilla, te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que vengo pequeña ingenua

La peliblanca ya no contesto y solo siguió admirando el lugar

Esa cueva era increíble por donde mirabas se veía un esplendor, era larga, pensé que nunca se acabaría hasta que por fin vi la luz al final del túnel y al cruzarla me encontré en un campo verde lleno de flores, literalmente no había espacio sin una flor que lo cubriera, flores por ahí flores por allá, flores rosas, azules, amarillas, moradas, rojas, en fin de todos los colores existentes

-Bienvenida al paraíso shiro

-Aka esto es hermoso, es magnífico pero hay un problema

La loba con cara desconcertada le pregunto

-Cuál es el problema humana?

-Yo soy alérgica a las flores, así que si me quedo mucho tiempo aquí me enfermare

La loba al escuchar esto rápidamente cambio su cara consternada a una de preocupación, estaba a punto de cargar a la peliblanca cuando esta soltó una carcajada y le dijo

-*Entre risas* tranquila mi asustada fiera, es una broma y una muy buena, tienes la cara pálida y los ojos se te pusieron en blanco

Cuando la loba recupero su color solo suspiro

-Me las vas a pagar chica de pelo blanco

Al terminar de decir esto la loba se abalanzó sobre la de ojos rojos tirándola sobre las flores y haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, al punto donde a la peliblanca le recorrían gotas de lágrimas por la mejilla de tanto reírse

-Pará por favor para, si no paras me hare pipi de tanto reír y para ser franca no quiero eso

-A mí no me importaría que te hicieras del baño aquí

-Ya en serio para, sería muy vergonzoso

La loba acato las súplicas de la peliblanca y paro, después de esto las dos chicas pasaron todo el dia disfrutando de las flores, el paisaje, el ambiente, de...bueno para resumirlo disfrutaron de todo, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse cuando la loba tomo su decisión

-Shiro necesito decirte algo importante, por favor escúchame con atención

-Soy todo oídos pelirroja

-Necesito que vuelvas a la aldea, enserio necesitas volver

La peliblanca se sorprendió por las palabras de la loba

-Pero porque, te soy un estorbo, ya no me quieres, acaso hice algo mal

-No claro que no, nada de eso...solo que haya vas a estar mejor

-Akami me estas mintiendo, sé que eso no es verdad, si pensarás eso nunca me hubieras raptado y mantenido contigo, dime la verdad

-Es que si sigues aquí ya no podre contenerme, ya no podre contener lo que siento

-A que te refieres aka, di las cosas claramente

La loba antes de contestar se levantó y le dio la espalda a la peliblanca después soltó un suspiro y hablo

-La verdad es que...es que tengo sentimientos hacia a ti, yo ...yo te...yo te amo shiro y ya no me voy a poder contener por mucho más tiempo, así que para evitarlo necesito que te vallas

La peliblanca estaba muy sorprendida por lo que le había dicho la lobesa, pero estaba feliz

Aka me había dicho que me amaba, mi corazón latía a todo lo que daba, por fin lo comprendí, yo también amaba a aka, y ahora que lo sabía no la iba dejar ir y no iba a dejar que me mandara de vuelta

-Perdóname pero yo no me puedo ir

Aka sintió como la peliblanca la abrazaba por detrás y pegaba su cuerpo contra el de ella

-Yo no puedo irme...no, yo no quiero irme porque yo también te amo, Akami te amo, sientes como mi corazón late, es por ti, dime aka, tu corazón late como el mío?

La lobesa estaba sorprendida por la respuesta de shiro, pero sentía una felicidad inexplicable, esta solo se volteo para quedar cara a cara con la humana y con una sonrisa decirle

-Mi corazón está casi al punto de explotar de tanto que late, y es porque te amo

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo a los ojos, la más pequeña cerro sus ojos y la pelirroja entendió el mensaje, tomo del mentón a la peliblanca y fue acercando sus labios con los de ella hasta que se juntaron, una vez hecho esto la loba cerro sus ojos y se propuso a disfrutar del momento, cuando acabaron de besarse la peliblanca con ojos deseosos le dijo

-Mas, aka dame más

La peliroja volvió a besar a la peliblanca pero ahora introdujo su lengua en la boca de shiro, la cual recibiéndola la envolvió con su lengua y la saboreo, después de un rato las dos chicas se encontraban disfrutándose la una a la otra, al terminar de besarse la peliblanca abrazo a la loba y le dijo

-Aka te amo, te amo con toda el alma, toda esta semana estuve en un dilema conmigo mismo porque no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por ti pero ahora lo sé, te amo

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña cosita bonita, pero necesito que me dejes de abrazar que ya es hora de volver a casa

La peliblanca acato las ordenes de la loba y la soltó, Akami la tomo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia su hogar en la cueva. Cuando llegaron ya era de noche y el cielo estaba estrellado, una vez adentro la pelirroja dejo en el mueble a la peliblanca y le dijo

-Ya es hora de dormir mi pequeña shiro

La peliblanca solo la miro con ojos desconcertados y le dijo

-Pero yo pensé que...que...tu sabes, lo que hacen las parejas cuando se confiesan

-Pero si ya nos besamos shiro, que más puedes pedir

-Tú sabes lo que quiero aka, quiero hacerlo contigo

La pelirroja la volteo a ver rápidamente para después besarla y decirle

- Estas segura shiro, llevo conteniéndome desde que salimos del campo de flores, lo dejare salir todo, créeme cuando digo todo es todo y la verdad yo no quiero lastimarte

La pelirroja iba a seguir hablando pero la peliblanca la callo con un beso y le dijo

-Ssshh, menos platica más acción mi lobesa

La peliblanca estaba comenzando a profundizar los besos e intentaba desnudar a la lobesa, la cual toda excitada la detuvo

-Aquí no shiro, aquí no

-*En un tono de agitación*Entonces donde aka

La lobesa solo la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia lo profundo de la cueva donde la peliblanca se encontró con una "cama" hecha de hojas bien acomodadas, al principio se preguntó si eso las aguantaría a las dos pero no era momento para detenerse a pensar eso, cuando menos se lo esperaba la humana la pelirroja la tumbo sobre la cama y se colocó encima suyo

-Esta es tu última oportunidad para retractarte, después no parare

-Yo no te pediré que pares aka, continua

Como se lo ordeno la más pequeña Akami empezó a desnudarla quitándole el vestido y dejándola en ropa interior, posó una de sus manos sobre un pecho de shiro la cual al sentir el tacto se estremeció un poco, poco después la pelirroja empezó a desabrocharle el brasier hasta que se lo quito y ante sus ojos quedaron un par de bien formados pechos

-Eres hermosa shiro

Al terminar de decir sus palabras tomo suavemente uno y chupó el centro de este, la peliblanca dejo salir un pequeño gemido y le dijo

-Tu también aka, yo también quiero tocarte

La peliblanca comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la lobesa y a bajarle los pantalones, después le quitó la parte superior de su ropa interior y se quedó maravillada ante la vista en frente de sus ojos

-Tú eres aún más hermosa aka

La lobesa solo se sonrojo y siguió chupando y succionando el pezón de la peliblanca la cual solo se estremecía, movía su lengua de una forma dinámica pasándola una y otra vez por el pezón izquierdo de la peliblanca mientras que el derecho recibía placer de los dedos de la lobesa, la peliblanca dejaba salir pequeños gemidos invitando a la loba a seguir la cual intensifico la velocidad de sus movimientos

-*Entre gemidos* Aka mas, haz todo eso pero más abajo, allá abajo

-*Con una sonrisa pícara* Allá abajo...te refieres aquí

Cuando la pelirroja estaba diciendo su frase iba deslizando su mano desde el vientre de la humana hasta su parte inferior, y cuando termino de decir su frase poso su mano ahí y ejerció un poco de presión, lo cual hizo que la peliblanca diera un brinquito

-*Agitada* si ahí, justo ahí aka

La loba ya no dijo nada y solo empezó a frotar con sus manos la parte más íntima de la pequeña, después de un tiempo haciendo esto la chica de cabello blanco se encontraba totalmente empapada, la loba acerco su lengua a los "labios" bajos de la peliblanca y los lamio, la más pequeña apretó los labios y dejo salir un gemido por la acción de Akami, la cual no se detuvo, al contrario empezó a succionar el líquido que salía de shiro, lamia y saboreaba sus paredes internas al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba de su sabor, claramente por las facciones en la cara de shiro se veía que estaba a punto de venirse pero la lobesa no tenía planeado dejarla acabar tan pronto

-Me siento extraña aka, mi cuerpo hierve y siento que...siento que...me gusta tanto que me estoy volviendo loca

-Voy a hacer que te sientas aún mejor, prepárate que esto va para largo

Después de esas últimas palabras la peliroja saco su lengua del interior de shiro y la remplazo con su dedo, la de ojos rojos se sorprendió por sentir a alguien dentro de ella pero le gustaba esa sensación así que empezó a moverse para arriba y abajo conforme al movimiento del dedo de la loba, la cual viendo que su pareja lo disfrutaba y quería más, sin preguntarle si podía hacerlo introdujo un dedo más en el interior de la más pequeña la cual se deleitaba por las sensaciones que la loba le hacía sentir debido a su tacto. La peliroja hacia un trabajo estupendo con sus dedos, los movía de una manera sin igual, a veces iba lento otras aumentaba de velocidad, los movía de arriba a abajo de izquierda a derecha, la peliblanca estaba en su límite lo único que basto para hacerla acabar fue una última embestida por parte de los dedos de la loba, la más pequeña logro decir mientras recuperaba el aire

-Aka te amo, te amo como a nadie más en esta vida

-Yo también te amo con todo el corazón mi amada shiro, te juro que te protegeré no importa lo que pase

La loba al terminar de decir su frase sello sus labios con los de shiro en donde las dos se trasmitían todos sus sentimientos de amor y pasión. La pelirroja tenía planeado continuar con el beso pero su amante la detuvo diciéndole

-Aka...más, yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien

La loba se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras y solo asintió con la cabeza, la pelirroja no estaba en condiciones de negarse ante tal propuesta ya que ella también quería que su chica la hiciera sentir bien, viendo la más pequeña que la loba le daba autorización solo sonrió y le dijo

-Espero que te guste, ya que para serte sincera esta fue mi primera vez y no tengo experiencia pero espero que...

La peliblanca fue interrumpida por unos labios posándose sobre los suyos

-Todo lo que tú haces me causa placer shiro, no te preocupes, lo vas a hacer bien

Al terminar aka de decir esa frase tome su cola y empecé a acariciarla con mis dos manos de una manera gentil al principio aunque fui aumentando los movimientos los cuales perdían ese toque de gentileza y se convertían en un tacto más rudo a lo cual yo podía ver que aka estaba guardándose sus ganas de gemir así que le dije

-Está bien, puedes gemir aka, me deleitare con tus dulces sonidos

Cuando acabe mi frase y reanude mis movimientos de una forma más intensa ella dejo salir un gemido y en su cara se veía que lo disfrutaba, después me pose encima suyo y dirigí mis dedos hacia su intimidad para después meter dos de ellos en el interior de aka, la cual solo cerro sus ojos y soltó un gemido, yo empecé a mover mis dedos como ella lo había hecho conmigo, mientras mis dedos trabajan en su parte baja mi lengua se ocupaba de uno de sus pezones, sentir su sabor era tan increíble, entonces en cuestión de minutos después sentí como su parte inferior se contraía contra mis dedos y en su cara se veía un gesto de satisfacción

-*Agitada* Shiro te amo, te amo, en verdad te amo

-Yo también te amo mi loba pelirroja

Pensé que nuestra noche de pasión ya había acabado pero ella me tomo de los hombros y me beso para después decirme

-Vamos por el último round shiro, vamos a acabar las dos juntas

A la peliblanca ya no le dio tiempo de hablar ya que su boca se encontraba pegada a la de la lobesa la cual estaba encima suyo masajeándole los pechos y rozando el centro

-Me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera mi pequeña cosita bonita?

-Si aka, haz lo que quieras, aka...te amo

La peliroja al escuchar lo que quería escuchar poso su cola sobre la boca de shiro y con una seña le dijo que la lamiera, inmediatamente la chica de pelo blanco sin dudarlo siguió la orden y empezó a lamer la cola de la loba, cuando acabo de hacerlo la cola había dejado de estar esponjosa y voluminosa y paso de ser la de una loba a parecer la de un gato

-Bien hecho shiro, esta es la forma perfecta, preparada?

-Claro que estoy preparada, pero que vas a hacer aka?

La loba solo le sonrió de una manera pícara para después mover su cola hacia la parte baja de la peliblanca, pero antes de efectuar su movimiento se aseguró que su pareja estuviera de acuerdo y con ojos deseosos le dijo

-Shiro...puedo hacerlo?

La peliblanca con los mismos ojos de deseo asintió con la cabeza, la loba acerco su cola hacia el lugar más sensible de la chica para después introducir su cola poco a poco, primero un tramo después otro hasta que ya no pudo meterla más fue cuando empezó a moverla, la peliblanca se mordía un labio y como podía se sujetaba de la espalda de la peliroja, dejaba salir gemidos y sus ojos tenían lagrimas que apenas alcanzaban a formarse, para la más pequeña era una sensación totalmente nueva y como para la loba también lo era las dos chicas se encontraban gimiendo y entregándose todo. La loba movía su cola de un lado a otro; para adelante y después hacia atrás, eran movimientos muy poco gentiles pero a las dos les gustaba de esa manera, la peliblanca deseando más a la loba empezó a mover sus caderas de manera uniforme a los movimientos de la pelirroja, la lobesa sintiendo tanta estimulación estaba en limite ya que ella nunca antes había estado adentro de alguien de esa manera y mucho menos rozando con su cola sus interiores, la peliblanca no sé encontraba en una situación muy diferente era la primera vez que alguien entraba a ella y sentía más todo ya que esa persona era a quien ella amaba. Las dos chicas estaban a punto de acabar

-*Agitada y excitada* Shiro ya no aguanto más, en cualquier momento me voy a venir

*En igual tono* Aka estoy igual, juntas vamos a hacerlo juntas

La loba asintió con la cabeza y movió de una forma para nada gentil su cola adentro de shiro la cual lo sintió sumamente fuerte y dejo salir un gemido, poco después la pelirroja empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido y la peliblanca también movía sus caderas de forma más audaz recibiendo la cola de la loba, llego un punto donde las dos chicas no lo aguantaron más y se vinieron

*Agitada* Aka, no sé cuántas veces lo he repetido el dia de hoy pero te lo volveré a decir por qué es lo que siento, aka te amo, así que por favor no me pidas que me aparte de tu lado

-Perdón por pedirte eso, estaba confundida y mis sentimientos hacia ti cada vez se intensificaban , bueno eso ya no importa, ya que shiro yo también te amo


End file.
